


[Podfic] Heart for a Heart

by sisi_rambles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Enemy Ship, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Hela was all easy grace and sharp smiles, glittering like a crystal blade she’d gladly shove through an enemy’s heart. She was grievous determination and laughter in the face of bloodshed. She was magic and hand-to-hand and a twirling spear, the edge of a dagger and the dance of fancy footwork. She was beautiful.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Hela (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Heart for a Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart for a Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634639) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



Length: 00:06:02

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Heart%20for%20a%20Heart.mp3) (4.0 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Heart%20for%20a%20Heart.m4b) (2.7 MB) 


End file.
